Proyecto Todoroki
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Al enterarse que la super estrella de la clase jamas ha celebrado su cumpleaños (O tenido una misera fiesta siquiera) sus compañeros se han decidido a darle la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de la vida . . . Algo que definitivamente no se saldrá de control. Warning: Temas fuertes, palabras antisonantes, Kacchako Main: TodoMomo Side: Kacchako, KamiJirou, KiriMina, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Era inusual para él recibir llamadas entre semana, normalmente esto solo ocurría en emergencias por lo que en cuanto noto el vibrar de su teléfono móvil contesto casi de inmediato, en especial cuando vio en pantalla que la persona que llamaba era su hermana mayor, Fuyumi.

—¿Sucede algo, hermana? —Preguntó al instante de haber contestado, no era alguien que entrara en pánico particularmente rápido así que su compostura estaba en orden.

—¡Shouto, hermanito! —El jovial tono de la mayor le tranquilizó, dudaba que fuese algo malo si le hablaba de tal forma—¿Recuerdas que se celebra este fin de semana? —Parpadeo ligeramente confundido antes de ver hacia su calendario, hacia un par de días había sido el año nuevo, pero no veía que podía tener de interesante la segunda semana de enero.

—. . . Desconozco—Contesto escueta pero sinceramente.

—¡Por Dios Shouto, es tu cumpleaños! —Fue entonces que lo recordó. . . El 11 de enero era su cumpleaños.

—Ah, eso—No le dio mucha importancia, jamás lo hacía en realidad pues solo para el otro día en el calendario con la notable diferencia que ese día se juntaba con sus hermanos para cenar juntos, y nadie más—¿Cenaremos de nuevo? —Preguntó con calma, a lo que escucho un gruñido de su hermana como queja.

—Hermanito, ¿Porque no invitas a tus amigos a cenar con nosotros? Preparare mucha comida y prometo que Natsuo se comportará—La sugerencia de la mayor le hizo congelarse, de forma semi-literal pues su lado derecho mostró escarcha. ¿Cómo le diría a su hermana que él no tenía amigos que invitar? ¿Midoriya y Yaoyorozu contaban como tales? —Solo asegúrate de que si son más de diez avisarme con tiempo ¿Okay? Debo preparar la cena ahora, pasa buena noche hermanito—Y entonces le colgó.

—. . . A mis amigos . . . —Dejó el bloque de hielo que su móvil era ahora caer al suelo, si bien podía decir que se llevaba "bien" con todo mundo en su salón de clases, salvo Bakugo y Mineta, no se sentía capaz de llamar como un _amigo_ a nadie, a lo sumo Midoriya y Yaoyorozu podrían caer en esa categoría, pero sentía que era más una persona del montón en sus vidas, un compañero de clases y batallas que un verdadero amigo.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de pensar en cómo pedírselos, seguramente pensarían que era un fenómeno al solicitar que fingieran ser sus amigos para no hacer sentir mal a su hermana, pero no tenía otra opción. Tras deshacer el hielo que había formado decidió mejor consultarlo con su almohada y dejarlo todo para el próximo día . . .

U.A. Academy. Salón 1-A.  
7:32 de la mañana.

Un nuevo día comenzaba para las jóvenes promesas de la más prestigiosa escuela de héroes de Japón, tras haberse quedado gran parte de la noche sopesando los pros y contras de solicitar ayuda a sus compañeros es que Shouto Todoroki decidió tomar acción al respecto y caminando dentro de su aula un poco más tarde de lo usual y esto fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para sus compañeros de clase.

—¡Todoroki-san! / ¡Todoroki-kun! —Fue el llamado dual de sus compañeros que tanto le habían atosigado la mente durante la noche pasada, Momo Yaoyorozu e Izuku Midoriya que al verle llegar casi 20 minutos tarde de su horario usual no tardaron en caminar a él.

—Yaoyorozu, Midoriya—Les saludo devuelta con su usual temple serio.

—¿Está todo bien Todoroki-kun? Es raro de ti llegar tarde—Pregunto el de cabellos verdosos mientras la chica asentía suavemente.

—Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada—Más de tres palabras, definitivamente algo pasaba. Tras pensarlo unos segundos se decidió a preguntarlo de una vez, no era una persona temerosa para hacerse el tonto sobre ello—Quisiera preguntarles algo—Tres palabras de nuevo, pero palabras extrañas para el medio albino—¿Ustedes me consideran su amigo? —No vieron venir semejante cosa, pero la respuesta fue más que obvia.

—Por supuesto que eres mi amigo Todoroki-kun ¿Porque dudas de ello? —El joven Deku respondió al instante, sin duda en su voz mientras la chica incluso ponía ojos de preocupación.

—Claro que te considero mi amigo Todoroki-san—El tono de la chica sonaba incluso dolido de que se dudara de su amistad hacia él. A pesar de todo le consideraban su amigo. . . Una de sus muy vagas y escasas sonrisas se formó mientras veía hacia abajo por unos segundos.

—Gracias . . . —Sin dudarlo esa escena causó un coma diabético a los dos presentes no evitaron preocuparse pues esto rayaba completamente fuera de lo ordinario para el mitad y mitad.

—¿Sucede algo Todoroki-san? ¿Deseas hablar? —Preguntó la vicepresidenta, dudando si tomar su hombro o no.

— . . . Este fin de semana, mi hermana quiere hacer una cena y. . . Me pidió que invitara a mis amigos—A pesar de seguir hablando con su tono serio el modo en que lo dijo causó un vuelco en el corazón de la chica que se tuvo que sujetar el pecho con ambas manos—Por eso deseo invitarles, si desean ir por supuesto—Era imposible decirle que no.

—Por supuesto Todoroki-kun, no tengo ningún problema de ir—Midoriya recordando que la casa de Shouto es la misma que Endeavour en 3. . . 2. . .1. . .

—Es algo . . . Repentino Todoroki-san—Murmuró Momo pues si bien estaba encantada de ser invitada a la casa de su compañero la idea de ir a la casa de un _varón_ sonaba demasiado. . . Inapropiada, agito su cabeza suavemente, no, eso no era una cita ni nada por el estilo, además que Midoriya también iría—Pero definitivamente iré, Todoroki-san, aceptó la cena—Asintió de forma repetida para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

No emitió palabras de agradecimiento, pero para ellos fue fácil ver que lo estaba, lamentablemente la hegemonía de su paz sería rota por un ser de energía prácticamente ilimitada que sin aviso abrazo al mitad y mitad por el cuello.

—¿Qué es lo que escucho por aquí? ¡Todobroski ha invitado a Yaomomo a cenar! —Y ante las palabras del payaso de la clase y Meme-Lord certificado que era Kaminari Denki todo mundo volteo hacia ellos al instante.

—¡Ka-Kaminari-san! ¡No es lo que piensas! —Al instante Yaoyorozu intentó defenderse mientras el rubio reía con malicia.

—No tienen que ocultarlo, no es que nadie. . . Salvo a Mineta, le moleste esto—Una risilla más de su parte que sin duda lo haría confundir con una hiena. El que estaba abrazado por el solo parpadeo confundido por la situación en general, el contacto físico no era lo suyo.

—Kaminari, no malinterpretes la situación—Pidió de la manera más atenta posible el mitad y mitad mientras se movía lentamente para librarse del agarre contrario—Midoriya también ira—Al instante las dudas lejos de disiparse solo aumentaron—Es solo . . . Una cena por mi cumpleaños—Se formó un silencio profundo, casi como si alguien hubiera roto un plato generando incomodidad a todos los presentes que se rompió con el grito masivo.

— **¡¿Es tu cumpleaños?!—** Era de las pocas veces que se podía ver a un Shouto sorprendido pues en instantes se vio rodeado de personas genuinamente interesadas en saber la respuesta a su pregunta. Parpadeo confundido, pero asintió ligeramente ante la pregunta.

—Sí, lo es . . . ¿Tiene algo de malo? —No entendía porque tanto revuelo.

—¡No nos dijiste nada! —Se quejó Mina Ashido agitando los brazos repetidas veces—¡Ni siquiera Shoji nos oculta información tan relevante! —Apuntó al joven de seis brazos que solo asintió suavemente, aun en su simpleza el sabia la importancia de un cumpleaños.

— No sentí que fuera algo relevante . . . —Y con eso Troya ardió diez veces peor.

—Eso es triste—Comentó Sero mientras se rascaba el mentón.

—¡¿Cómo puedes no considerar especial tu cumpleaños Todoroki-san?!—Momo al instante se abrió paso para tomarle las manos, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad—Tu cumpleaños es la celebración del día en que tu llegaste a este mundo, eso es algo de lo que todos nosotros estamos agradecidos—

—¡No todos Cola de caballo! —Se escuchó la protesta de Bakugo que no le importaba en lo mínimo.

— _Casi_ todos—Corrigió la chica que con el explosivo héroe mejor no meterse.

—. . . No era mi intención hacerlos sentir así, la verdad jamás he celebrado mi cumpleaños y no estoy seguro de cómo debo proceder en estos casos—El silencio se hizo digno del más triste funeral.

—Oh, Dios se puso más triste—Continuó el chico lanza cinta tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

—¡Por eso eres tan desdichado! —Denki al instante se le abrazó pegándole la cara al hombro con total tristeza.

— . . . ¿Soy desdichado? —Él no se sentía como tal, pero . . .

—¡Como el entusiasta de las fiestas oficial del grupo A! —Al instante el rubio eléctrico se separó alzando una de sus manos—¡Me declaro completamente en contra que tú, Todoroki Shouto, no tengas una fiesta de cumpleaños! —Apuntó directo a su rostro, el mitad fuego sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la mejilla.

—No necesito una fiesta . . . —Y estas palabras fueron prácticamente un sacrilegio para la mayoría presente.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Todoroki-kun?!—Tuvo suerte que Ashido no lanzará acido ante semejantes palabras.

—¡Debemos celebrar que estás con nosotros, como nuestro amigo! —Ahora fue el turno del rubio eléctrico, Shouto parpadeo confundido.

—Soy. . . ¿Su amigo? —Pregunto en general pues no esperaba que todos ellos le consideraran como tal.

—Por supuesto que lo eres Todoroki, todos nosotros—Quejas de fondo ante las palabras de Kirishima—¡Casi! Todos somos tus amigos—Le pegó en el hombro amistosamente—Bakugo también lo es, aunque no lo admita—Susurro haciendo al rubio cenizo levantarse de su lugar que le había escuchado y quería problemas.

—Todoroki-kun, aun siendo uno de mis rivales yo te considero un gran amigo y colega. Jamás dudes eso—No era de sorprenderse que hasta para decir algo como eso Iida fuese serio, pero se notaba lo que quería expresar, no fue el único pues poco a poco fueron dando palabras de apoyo al mitad y mitad que no podía evitar sentir un cálido ardor en su pecho.

—. . . Le avisare a mi hermana que irán más personas de las que esperaba—Comentó con una de esas raras sonrisas suyas, cabe mencionar que esto bastó para hacer sonrojar a chicas y chicos por igual.

—¡Estúpido, mi heterosexualidad! —Se quejó Denki a forma de juego ganándose risas generales, entonces le abrazo por el cuello de nueva cuenta pues el Pikachu claramente no respetaba el espacio personal ajeno—Todobroski, queremos hacerte una fiesta de verdad . . . ¿Le molestara a tu hermana si hacemos " _un poco_ " de desastre? —No sabía bien a qué se refería, pero sentía que sería algo malo.

— Necesitaría preguntarle . . . Iré a verla hoy saliendo de clases—Entonces a Mina se le iluminó el bombillo empujando a Momo al instante.

—¡Deberías llevar a Yaomomo contigo! ¡Para que sepa que todos nosotros vamos representados por ella! —Comento rápidamente la rosadita causándole un fuerte sonrojo a la chica.

—¡Buena idea Ashido-san! Yo acompañare a Yaoyorozu-san a pedir a la hermana de Todoroki-kun que nos permita hacer la fiesta en su casa—Las palabras de Midoriya podrían ser fácilmente ser consideraras como una muestra de apoyo, pero la chica de piel rosada le puso unos ojos que casi como carteles decían "Muérete Midoriya" causándole un respingo al peliverde.

— Si . . . Que buena idea Midoriya—Decía la de cuernos mientras apretaba una de sus manos buscando contenerse de escupir ácido de sus dedos y quemar al futuro Héroe número uno.

—Gra-gracias Ashido-san—No supo porque, pero el héroe de cabello verdoso sentía que debía cuidarse las espaldas en adelante.

—Todos a sus lugares—La voz de su profesor hizo a los jóvenes estudiantes dar un respingo, regresando a sus respectivos lugares en cuestión de segundos mientras Shota les veía con los ojos entrecerrados, algo extraño ocurría—¿Que traman, mocosos? —Preguntó en un tono serio, señal clara que no iba a tolerar tonterías.

Y es que había un problema . . . Ellos tenían prohibido hacer fiestas.

¿La razón de esto? Denki Kaminari, Mina Ashido y Katsuki Bakugo. Cuando esos tres organizaban una fiesta era un hecho que alguien terminaría en el hospital (Seis personas por lo menos) además que, de algún modo, siempre conseguían alcohol . . . Culpaba a Bakugo de esto.

— La verdad . . .—Todoroki comenzó a hablar, maldición, iba a soltar toda la sopa.

—¡La verdad es que Todoroki-kun invito a Yaomomo a salir y todos seguimos en shock! —Grito Ashido levantándose de su lugar al tiempo que palmeaba su escritorio, Shouto parpadeo confundido ante esa mentira, Momo se sonrojo a niveles estratosféricos, el resto intentó no reírse de la épica salvada de Ashido y el profesor solo se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Dejen esas cosas para cuando se hayan graduado—Fue lo único que dijo mientras todos los chicos y chicas suspiraban para sus adentros . . . La fiesta de Todoroki seguía en pie.

 _Ese día, por la tarde._

Momo se sentía bastante nerviosa, jamás había ido a la casa de un chico a solas (Midoriya no contaba en ese viaje según Mina) por lo que no sabía cómo responder a la situación, se probó una docena de vestidos, conjuntos y sombreros pensando en cómo debía de presentarse ante la hermana mayor de Todoroki. . . No era que quisiera impresionarla ni nada por el estilo, ni que fuese a pedirle la mano de Shouto en matrimonio.

—Debo dejar de leer esas novelas—Murmuro para sí misma mientras caminaba hacia la entrada principal, se había decidido por hacerlo lo más simple posible; un vestido floreado que llegaba hasta más abajo de sus rodillas con un cinturón blanco, ningún accesorio exagerado y su cabello en el peinado más común para ella, se encontró con los dos chicos a la entrada del dormitorio— _" Tu puedes Momo"_ —Dijo en su mente para sí misma mientras se acercaba a saludar.

—¡Yaoyorozu-san, que bien te ves! —Halago el chico de cabello verdoso, entonces vio a su amigo y le dio un ligero golpe con el codo quien tardó en reaccionar.

—. . . Luces bien—Las palabras del pupilo de All Might la hicieron sonreír vagamente pero el escueto comentario del mitad hielo sí que la hizo sonrojar.

—Gracias. . . Todoroki-san—Midoriya no supo porque, pero sintió como que sobraba en esa escena.

—Vamos, no deseo que regresen tarde por mi culpa—Fue lo único que dijo Shouto mientras comenzaba a caminar, tenían que tomar un tren de media hora para llegar a la prefectura donde estaba su hogar y no quería que se retrasaran más de lo necesario por hacerle este favor.

El viaje fue silencioso, de hecho, demasiado silencioso pues salvo Midoriya dando datos random sobre la línea de trenes nadie hablo ya que Todoroki era . . . Bueno, Todoroki, así que no hablaba a menos que fuera necesario mientras que Yaoyorozu se sentía nerviosa de la idea de visitar la casa de un hombre sin la intención de pedir su mano en matrimonio.

 _Casa Todoroki.  
Siete de la tarde._

La vida de Fuyumi Todoroki era bastante curiosa, tenía una monótona rutina que ella disfrutaba con ocasionales intervenciones que la hacían desastrosa. Amaba su trabajo como maestra, amaba a su familia con todo y sus problemas, ella amaba su vida . . . Pero detestaba a ciertas personas en ella.

Ella amaba a sus hermanos y los detestaba por igual, daría su vida por ellos y en ocasiones quería ser ella quien les quitara la vida, solo era cosa de ver a Touya "El rebelde" que se la vivía como villano y la contactaba una vez al mes cuando mucho.

Después estaba Natsuo, el niño que jamás creció, entre sus insultos a su padre, sus quejas de la universidad y la clara incapacidad de funcionar como un adulto cuando se requiere (O más bien cuando ella lo necesita) era como tener un hijo muy grande.

Por último, estaba Shouto el más pequeño y dulce de sus hermanos . . . Quien tenía la capacidad social de una piedra. No era que no amara a Shouto, ella lo quería como a nadie en el mundo y sin dudarlo el verle feliz era lo que más le gustaba, pero es que ese chico era denso como un agujero negro que robaba toda la luz de su alrededor y ya no sabía qué hacer para sacarlo de su carcaza.

Y no la hagan hablar de su padre . . .

—Fuyumi, saldré a patrullar toda la noche. Volveré a las siete de la mañana, dudo estar cuando te hayas retirado, desayunare en la oficina—Aclaró el hombre que se encargaba de esa casa, Enji Todoroki mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal de su hogar mientras la joven mujer asentía suavemente.

—De acuerdo padre . . . —No supo si decir lo siguiente o no, termino suspirando fuertemente—Por favor, no olvides el cumpleaños de Shouto este fin de semana—Endeavour se detuvo por un segundo.

—. . . No lo haré—Fue más respuesta de lo que esperaba, tras esto salió por la puerta y ya no le vería hasta el día siguiente por lo que tendría la casa sola hasta las once que su hermano saliera de sus cursos en la Universidad.

El silencio la embargo, un cálido y apacible silencio que ella amaba con el alma. Suspiró relajada mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás de su sala, no tenía más tareas que hacer o su padre regañándola con la pura mirada, tampoco hermanos que atender, podría encender su televisor, relajarse un poco y-

 _Ding-Dong._

Y atender la puerta de esa persona que perturbaba su tan ansiada paz.

Suspiro con pesar levantándose para ir hacia la puerta, juraba que si era un vendedor congelaría al desgraciado.

—¿Si, en que puedo? —Cortó su frase al reconocer quien estaba tocando—¡Shouto! —Al instante le abrazó de forma cariñosa, no esperaba ver a su hermano este miércoles por la tarde—¿Qué haces aquí, hermanito? —El adolescente no parecía afectado en lo mínimo, de hecho, terminó sonriendo ligeramente ante el gesto de su hermana algo extraño en el que solía mostrarse inocuo ante los contactos físicos.

—Hola hermana. No quise venir sin avisar, pero deseamos pedirte un favor—Esa conjugación la hizo mover la cabeza de lado.

—¿Deseamos? —Repite pues no entendía porque hablaba en plural si es que. . . Giro el rostro lentamente y como si fueran dos ángeles brillantes los vio por fin—Us… ¿Ustedes son? —Pregunto en un tono tembloroso.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¡Soy Izuku Midoriya, soy amigo de su hermano! —El peliverde se presentó haciendo una reverencia, Fuyumi se tuvo que contener de llorar ¡Su hermanito tenía un amigo! ¡Un amigo de carne y hueso!

—Bu...Buenas tardes. . .Yo soy Momo Yaoyorozu, soy—Trago saliva ligeramente pues la mirada de la mujer con anteojos la ponía nerviosa—Amiga de su hermano—Igualmente hizo una reverencia, incluso jalo suavemente su vestido para darse un aire mucho más formal y con esto el corazón de Fuyumi casi se salió de su lugar.

¡Su hermano invitó una chica a casa! ¡Tenía amigos y una era una chica! Natsuo debía de saber eso, sentía ganas de llamarlo allí mismo pero seguro sería descortés . . . ¿Descortés? ¡Cierto, debía presentarse!

—¡Yo soy Fuyumi Todoroki, es un placer conocerlos!—Al instante le tomo la mano al muchacho agitándola repetidas veces en señal de saludo, luego hizo lo mismo con la chica que lucía como toda una princesa Japonesa, sin dudarlo su hermano menor tenía un gusto exquisito para las mujeres—Pueden llamarme Fuyumi, si gustan—Se contuvo de decirle a Momo que le llamara "Cuñada" o "Hermana"—Dios, pero qué descortesía, pasen, pasen les preparare él te—Ofreció rápidamente, lucia nerviosa pero emocionada haciendo a su hermano sentir solo una ligera gota de vergüenza.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban sentados a la mesa esperando el té, la mujer de los hermanos Todoroki comenzó a servir tratando de mantener su emoción bajo control, esperando saber el motivo de su visita.

—Hermana, hemos venido porque. . . —Shouto cortó sus palabras, algo extraño pues él solía ser muy directo en lo que deseaba decir, jamás frenando por nimiedades—. . . Mis amigos desean celebrar mi cumpleaños—Nunca, jamás en su vida le había dicho palabras que la hicieran más feliz, allí si tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no liberar una lágrima de felicidad prácticamente maternal.

—Todoroki-san—Midoriya intervino para apoyar el argumento de su amigo—Nuestros compañeros y nosotros, los amigos de su hermano, queremos organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para su hermano . . . Si es que nos lo permite—Ya no pudo contenerla, una pequeña lágrima se le escapó del ojo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—Disculpen, necesito un minuto . . . —Les pidió cubriéndose rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, se levantó con una ligera reverencia antes de ir hacia la cocina pero solo salió de donde le podían ver dio un salto de alegría— _"Shouto tiene amigos ¡Amigos de verdad que lo quieren!"_ —Esto era lo más acercado a un instinto maternal que había tenido en su vida, jamás había estado tan feliz por su pequeño hermano—Natsuo debe saberlo—Murmuró antes de correr a la cocina donde tomó su teléfono personal marcando rápidamente a su hermano menor.

El susodicho estaba en el cambio de clases, había tenido un día terrible incluida otra disputa con el funesto hombre que tenía por padre y ni los cinco cafés que había ingerido en las últimas cuatro horas lo mantenían con ánimos de seguir viviendo.

—¿Uh? ¿Fuyumi? —Preguntó mientras contestaba su teléfono, era extraño que le llamara en medio de su horario de clases—¿Sucedió algo? —De pronto escucho un chillido de gusto que lo sobresaltó.

—¡Shouto-tiene-amigos-y-le-quieren-organizar-una-fiesta-y-una-es-una-chica-muy-linda-que-creo-es-su-novia-y-parece-princesa-de-cuento-de-hadas! —Hablo en un tono tan rápido que básicamente no dejó espacio entre palabra y palabra dejando a un muy confundido albino.

—. . . ¿Podrías ponerme eso en velocidad humana, por favor? —Pidió lo más calmado que pudo, en verdad que estaba de mal humor.

—Shouto, nuestro hermanito Shouto, tiene **amigos** , amigos de verdad, de carne y hueso que vinieron hoy para pedir permiso de hacerle una fiesta aquí el sábado por su cumpleaños . . . ¡Natsuo, Shouto trajo una chica a esta casa! —Suertuda que desde la pequeña sala donde estaba su hermano y compañeros no se podía escuchar lo que decía por las dos puertas entre ellos.

— . . . —El rostro del tercer hermano de los Todoroki era de completo shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su rostro amargado hasta esa hora poco a poco fue formando una enorme sonrisa, así como lágrimas de felicidad—¡¿Shouto llevó a una chica a casa?! ¡¿Cómo es?! ¡¿Es alta, es baja, es linda?!—Fue lo primero que logró preguntar qué era lo más inverosímil de esa historia pero que en verdad esperaba fuera real.

—¡Es hermosa! Es alta, muy alta de hecho, pero es divina y es muy educada ¡Parece una princesa! —Le brillaban los ojos de describir a la que quería creer era su futura cuñada.

—Debes dejar las películas de Disney, hermana—Que para todo sacaba princesas, pero eso no era lo importante ¡Su hermano tendría una fiesta! . . . Espera—¡¿Que haremos con el viejo?! ¡El dirá que no! —Al instante Fuyumi quedó congelada en su lugar, de hecho, formó escarcha en su cabello por la mención de su padre.

— . . . Natsuo, yo me encargare de que padre no esté en la mansión esa noche. Yo quiero que tú te comuniques con Shouto y consigas _todo_ lo que necesite para que esta sea la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de su vida—De hecho, sería la primera.

—Pero ¿Cómo harás para que el viejo deje la casa todo el sábado? —La chica tragó saliva suavemente.

—. . . Haré un trato con algo peor que la bruja de los mares—En serio debía dejar de ver pelis de Disney. Entonces le colgó a su hermano antes de suspirar, era momento de hacerlo pues debía volver con su hermano, marcó un nuevo número que no tenía registrado, pero sabía de memoria.

Escucho el sonido de que era contestada su llamada.

— _¿Alou? Está comunicándose al nido del amor_ —Tuvo que contenerse de rodar los ojos ante la ridícula mención del contrario, pero era de esperarse de alguien con su actitud.

—Buenas tardes, Hawks—Se había comunicado con el segundo mejor héroe de todo Japón, ese que la visitaba ocasionalmente con la excusa de buscar a su padre aun cuando el flagrantemente sabía que Endeavour no estaría a esas horas (Por su seguridad personal más que nada).

—¿A qué debo el inesperado pero gustoso honor de recibir su llamada Fuyumi Todoroki-san? —El que hablara con tono formal le parecía aún peor que cuando le llamaba Fuyu-chan.

—Deseo. . . Pedirte un favor—En cuanto dijo esto el héroe alado se elevó de su cómoda silla sujetando el teléfono.

—Soy todo oídos, y alas—Trato de sonar casual, pero se notaba a leguas su emoción.

—Escucha, mi hermano menor-

—¿El que está loco o el que te congela con la mirada? —Benditas descripciones.

—. . . El que te congela con la mirada, como sea, Shouto cumplirá 17 años este domingo y sus amigos desean organizarle una fiesta el sábado por la noche, pero . . . —Los ojos del Pro Hero se iluminaron pues ya comprendía a donde iba todo esto.

—Y quieres que tu padre no esté en casa para que puedan despedazar el lugar con alcohol, música y diversión adolescente ¿No? ¡Cuenta conmigo! —Entró en pánico ante lo que decía el rubio con alas.

—¡No! ¡Nada de locuras! Solo tendrán una fiesta tranquila—No lo harían—Y celebraran a mi hermano . . . Te pido este favor—Se escuchó como el contrario meditaba unos segundos a pesar de haber aceptado quince segundos atrás.

—Dalo por hecho, yo me encargare que tu amado padre esté fuera de tu hogar todo el día hasta las dos de la mañana del domingo ¿Te parece tiempo suficiente? —La mujer se sorprendió de lo rápido que acepto, pero de nuevo, hablábamos de Hawks.

—Sería ideal . . . Muchas gracias—Su tono fue bajo, dulce y sincero haciendo que el de alas rojizas diera una vuelta en el aire.

—Todo por ti . . . —Fuyumi tuvo que carraspear, el maldito era encantador cuando no actuaba como idiota.

—Adiós—Y le colgó entonces dejando a Hawks flotando en su oficina silenciosamente.

—. . . ¿Porque es tan cruel conmigo? —Lloriqueo mientras pensaba bien en cómo deshacerse de Endeavour para el día prometido.

Devuelta en la casa Todoroki la hermana del joven Shouto regreso tan radiante como un sol sentándose delante de los tres estudiantes con una sonrisa que reviviría cachorritos muertos.

—Todo está arreglado, pueden tener su fiesta aquí mismo—Los ojos de los menores se abrieron con sorpresa, en especial del que tenía la cicatriz al ojo pues no espero que su padre aceptara tal cosa—Inviten a cuantos amigos quieran, entre más mejor ¿Verdad, Shouto hermano? —El menor dudo un segundo, pero terminó asintiendo.

—Seguro . . . —Parte de sí mismo se sentía feliz de lo que estaba sucediendo, él no era un ser de fiestas, bueno de las que había visto pues en su vida solo había asistido a fiestas de gala por cosas del trabajo de su padre, nunca en su vida a una fiesta adolescente.

—Pero ya se está haciendo tarde, no quiero retenerlos aquí hasta que anochezca. Shouto, asegúrate de acompañar a esta chica hasta su hogar ¿Entendido? —Advirtió la hermana mayor generando una ligera gota de sudor en la mejilla de su hermano.

—Entendido. . . —Omite el hecho que se supone viven en el mismo dormitorio.

—¡Será una fiesta muy divertida! —Fuyumi aplaudió con alegría, nada podría salir mal . . . O eso pensó.

Unas horas después el anuncio se hizo oficial en el grupo de los jóvenes de la clase A, la fiesta seria en la casa de Todoroki después de las ocho, aparentemente les habían dado permiso de divertirse _tanto como quisieran._

—¿Ya vieron? La fiesta en casa de Todoroki es un hecho—La funesta voz del demonio de las fiestas, Denki Kaminari se dejó oír entre risillas burlonas.

—Suena que será toda una aventura—A su lado el disturbio rojizo, Eijiro Kirishima chocó sus puños.

—¡Ho-ho-ho! ¡Va a ser una locura! —El tifón rosado no se podía quedar atrás, Mina Ashido aplaudió con júbilo.

—¿Y tú que dices Bakugo? ¿Planeas ir? —La voz de la razón, Hanta Sero vio al líder de ese pequeño grupo de desastrosos, se levantó de su silla con esa cara de perro que solía tener antes de poner una sonrisa de psicópata que enloquecía a las fangirls.

—Claro que voy a ir, carajo, hasta llevare el alcohol—Esto los hizo extrañarse, ¿Bakugo haciendo algo bueno por la fiesta de Todoroki su segundo peor enemigo? —Vamos a ir. . . ¡Y haremos mierda el lugar! —Alzó la mano con la palma abierta generando pequeñas explosiones, era la oportunidad perfecta de humillar al mitad y mitad, embriagarse sin problemas y de paso destruir la casa de alguien.

—¡Ese es nuestro Bakugo! —Se podían escuchar las campanas fúnebres para la pobre casa de la familia Todoroki, porque sin saberlo se estaba formando la más apocalíptica fiesta jamás planeada en la historia de la humanidad.

 **Bienvenidos a Proyecto X versión My Hero Academia**

 **No me hago responsable por lo que terminen viendo a continuación (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, las cosas no podían salirse de control si un montón de jóvenes estudiantes responsables tenían una pequeña y para nada desorganizada fiesta . . . ¿Correcto?

—¿Qué carajo . . .? ¡Ugh, mi cabeza! —Bakugo abría sus ojos con total dolor mientras sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo palpitar de ardor que no había experimentado en su vida. Alzó la mano para cubrirse los ojos notando un suero intravenoso en su dorso, giro la mirada que apenas estaba enfocándose apenas cayendo en cuenta . . . Estaba en la enfermería de la Academia.

Recostado en una camilla trató de erguirse pero sintió esas punzadas que le quemaban los músculos por lo que apenas y logro levantar la cabeza, fue entonces que notó algo curioso; en la camilla de junto se encontraba Midoriya y unos metros adelante de ellos, en un corral para niños, estaba Kaminari caminando en círculos en su modo "Whey" sin parar de agitar los pulgares.

— . . . ¡¿Que mierda paso?!—Pregunto alterado causando al instante que el otro chico despertara, al instante se sujetó el vientre completamente dolorido mientras gemía de lo mal que se sentía.

—¿Ka. . . Kacchan? ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Que hacemos en la enfermería?!—Pregunto completamente consternado.

—Muérete Deku—Le maldeciría por todo lo alto pero su grito anterior le generó un tremendo dolor en los costillares, fue entonces que algo de razón entro en su locura con la repentina llegada de Recovery Girl y de Aizawa Shouta.

—Veo que por fin despiertan niñitos—Hablaba la usualmente dulce anciana en un tono de completa decepción mientras se acercaba a ellos arrancándoles la intravenosa a cada uno sin piedad alguna.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Eso porque anciana fea?!—Y como respuesta su profesor de clase le metió un golpe a la nuca, primero por gritón a una mujer mayor y luego por irrespetuoso.

—Silencio los dos, las consecuencias de su pequeña "fiestecita"—Hizo las comillas con los dedos mientras alzaba un pie para patear a Kaminari que seguía en su pequeño corral, causando que se diera de cara contra un muro despertando de su trance. No sabían cómo es que el profesor se enteró que planeaban hacer la fiesta, pero . . . Esperan, ¿consecuencias?

—¡¿De qué hablas viejo?! ¡Ni siquiera hemos hecho nada, apenas será el fin de semana! —Maldijo de nueva cuenta acariciándose donde le golpearon.

— Aizawa-sensei, creo que Todoroki-kun merece tener una fiesta por su cumpleaños—Murmura Midoriya tratando de apaciguar la situación, y de paso no escuchar más gritos que le dolía la cabeza.

El profesor los veía perplejo, fue entonces que alzó ambas manos apuntándoles a los rostros.

—¿Que día es hoy? —Pregunto causándole duda a ambos chicos que respondieron a la vez.

—Jueves/miércoles—Fue lo que dijeron Midoriya y Bakugo respectivamente, viéndose entre si confundidos.

—¿Eres imbécil o qué? Es miércoles apenas—Que no podía creer la estupidez de su rival.

—Pero Kacchan, hoy es jueves . . . —Creería esto de Kaminari o Ashido ¿Pero Bakugo olvidando que día era? Extrañamente su profesor suspiró pesadamente pasándose una mano por la cara sin poder creérselo.

—Increíble . . . Escuchen ustedes dos —Les llamó la atención antes de descubrir su rostro—Es lunes, 12 de enero—Parpadeos confundidos, muchos parpadeos confundidos seguidos de rostros de total terror. Entonces Shota tomo al rubio eléctrico que detrás suyo preguntaba dónde estaba—Él les podrá explicar mejor, estoy seguro. Los veré más tarde, a todos—Entrecerró los ojos con esa mirada que indicaba una sola cosa . . . Iban a rodar cabezas.

Unos minutos después, y tras ser dados de alta oficialmente, los jóvenes héroes habían sido liberados de la enfermería los tres jóvenes héroes salían de allí quedándose fuera de la puerta por varios segundos en silencio total.

— . . . ¿Qué mierda paso en esa fiesta? —Fue la pregunta que tanto Midoriya como Bakugo parecían hacerse, ante esto el joven de Quirk eléctrico suspiró pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

—¿Quieren ver? —Preguntó con calma mientras apuntaba con su índice al móvil que llevaba en una mano—Porque fue una locura total—Su sonrisa dejaba ver lo épico del evento.

—¿Cómo no podemos recordar nada? —Fue la pregunta de Midoriya causando una risa nerviosa en Denki.

—Pues verán, todo empezó el viernes 9 . . . Pero ¿Para qué se los cuento? Tenemos _el video—_ La forma en que lo dijo no les causó buena espina.

—¿De que estas hablando Kaminari-kun? —Tenía miedo, pero debía de preguntar.

—Verán . . . —

 _Flashback._

El tema más caliente de la U.A. era el cumpleaños del famoso Todoroki Shouto y es que además de un séquito de fangirls buscando al chico todo ese viernes para regalarle hasta la virginidad si es que este aceptaba . . . Obviamente, no aceptó, pero más importante su fiesta tomó forma tremendamente rápido pues antes que se pudiera dar cuenta Kaminari había conseguido iluminación, Jirou los instrumentos, Mina un equipo de sonido y maquina karaoke para todo momento, mesas, sillas y por supuesto . . .

— . . . Bakugo, ¿Estás seguro de esto? —Preguntaba el joven Shouto ante la lista que se le ponía delante, el rubio cenizo había conseguido un arsenal de alcohol que le mostraba en una papeleta del tamaño de una lista de invitados formal. No era que le molestara sus amigos fueran a beber en su casa, Fuyumi extrañamente aprobó la idea, pero . . . Sonaba como un poquito demasiado, mucho, en exceso.

—Muy seguro Icy Hot, tendrás tanto puto alcohol en tu estúpida fiesta que será digna de mi presencia—Que de otra forma no iría, citando sus palabras, con "Esas bolsas escrotales que llamaba compañeros de clase" lo que era su mejor comentario hacia ellos hasta la fecha.

—¿Pero no es mucho dinero . . .? —No entendía porque Bakugo, que lo odiaba, gastaba tanto en su cumpleaños; seguro algo tramaba.

—Pf, dinero . . . Menuda tontería vienes a meter—Mientras tanto sus amigos le veían con malos ojos, claro que el hijo de padres diseñadores y con dinero por montones hablaría de ello.

—No te preocupes por nimiedades Todoroki-san, yo misma he ayudado a Bakugo-san con los pagos para las bebidas—Así como todos los demás pagos relacionados, su tarjeta platino tenía mucho más alcance que eso, pero Momo no lo diría—Todo porque tu fiesta sea ideal—Que alguien le diga a esta chica a ser menos obvia con su enamoramiento.

— . . . Gracias, a ambos—Murmuró el de ojos ambiguos, se sentía verdaderamente agradecido causando una sonrisa en la chica y un gesto de asco en Bakugo.

—Que te jodan, yo solo quiero una excusa para beber—En realidad tenía otros planes, malvados obviamente.

—¡Chicos! —De la nada un bastante hiperactivo Kaminari entró corriendo al lugar sujetando un portafolios plateado causando cierto revuelo entre sus compañeros—¡No van a creer lo que conseguí! —Movió sus cejas repetidas veces y esto no podía ser nada bueno.

—¿Un cerebro funcional? —Ante el sarcástico remarque de Kyoka el rubio solo puso cara de dolor.

—Tu indiferencia me mata Jirou—Murmuró antes de volver a su ánimo usual mientras abría el portafolios mostrando una serie de "pines" causando mucha curiosidad en sus compañeros.

—¿Joyería acaso Kaminari-kun? —Preguntaba Aoyama mientras veía los pequeños botones y negaba suavemente—No de mi estilo, pero aceptó el regalo—Entonces el eléctrico joven pegó una risilla.

—No son sólo pines, son súper cámaras todo terreno capaces de soportar batallas entre Pro Héroes y villanos . . . Hatsune Mei, marca registrada—Murmuró esto último como si fuera alguna clase de infomercial, había prometido hacerlo a cambio de dicho equipamiento—Supuse que si el cumpleaños de Todobroski será tan épico como esperamos que sea debíamos de grabarlo ¿Y quién mejor que nosotros mismos portando estas sutiles cámaras para grabar hasta el último detalle de la fiesta más increíble del año?—Al instante Mina pegó un salto de emoción.

—¡Esto va a ser increíble! —La chica no tardó en tomar su cámara admirándola con total devoción, si adoraba algo era tomarse fotografías o videos de las cosas geniales que pasaban en las fiestas así que esto le ahorrará bastante trabajo.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que Hatsune te diera esto Denki? —Preguntó un bastante curioso Sero mientras tomaba la suya.

—Fácil, cuando le di su invitación comentó que sería una buena oportunidad de probarlas pues la fama de las fiestas donde vamos son legendarias—Soltó una risa más mientras continuaba repartiendo las cámaras, en cuanto acabó la frase fue que Shouto sintió una gota más recorrer su mejilla.

—¿Invitaran a Hatsune? —Silencio generalizado— . . . No es que me moleste—Aclaro pues no quería que sintieran estaba rechazando la presencia de la pelirrosa, pero es que no la conocía del todo bien.

—Claro, invite a todos los que hemos conocido. Bakugo incluso invito a los chicos de Shiketsu, dijo que ustedes eran amigos—Más gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer el rostro del mitad fuego pues la idea que Inasa de todas las personas visitara su casa, el lugar donde el tan odiado Endeavour vivía, le preocupaba bastante.

—¿Creen que es buena idea . . .? —Era impropio de su usualmente serena y fría personalidad el dejar ver esos gestos, pero estaba comenzando a preocuparse por la seguridad de su hogar, Fuyumi sufriría un infarto si metía demasiada gente en la casa.

—Todoroki-kun, si no deseas que invitemos tanta gente solo debes decirlo—Como era de esperarse Midoriya al instante salió en la defensa de su amigo, pero al instante puso cara de súplica juntando sus manos—Pe-pero ¿Te molestaría si invito a alguien? Es que Melissa-san y su padre estarán en la ciudad y-

En ese instante el huracán Mineta le salto encima pegándosele a la cara mientras le gritaba mil y un cosas que iban desde "Cerdo traidor" a "¿Cuándo planeabas decirme esto?" como si de hecho fuera su asunto.

El drama se armó al instante, miradas de tristeza iban hacia Ochako que solo mantenía la sonrisa como si nada estuviera pasando aun cuando era obvio que algo terrible pasaba, Todoroki no sabía qué hacer con sus compañeros que estaban cada vez más emocionados por la situación y ya sabía que pasaba cuando ellos se emocionaban demasiado . . . Desastres.

—" _Solo espero mi padre no se entere de esto . . . "_ —Que daba por sentado causaría un alboroto.

 _Mientras tanto.  
Agencia de Héroes, Endeavour._

Ser el héroe número uno tenía muchas complicaciones, demasiadas en realidad. Papeleo por todas partes, juntas con los medios que lo detestaban, mantener una imagen pública que hiciera a la gente sentir confianza en él, además de manejar su propia agencia donde docenas y docenas de héroes dependían de su liderazgo absoluto era algo estresante, digno de desquiciar hasta al más cuerdo de los hombres, pero incluso con todo eso encima había una sola cosa que en verdad lo volvía loco de ira.

—¡Hola Endeavour-san! —O más bien _alguien_. El héroe número dos de Japón, Hawks, ese aguilucho rubio que aparecía en su oficina sin hacer ruido alguno formulando así varias teorías al respecto que iban desde agujeros de gusano hasta que tenía una puerta secreta.

—¿Que deseas, Hawks? —Preguntó mientras seguía revisando varios papeles, tenía que revisar las finanzas, plasmar firmas en múltiples cheques y no tenía tiempo para tonterías del cabeza de pollo.

—Que fría forma de saludar para un héroe de fuego—Esas bromas eran posiblemente lo que más despreciaba del sujeto en cuestión, desvió la mirada de su importante trabajo para darle esos ojos de "Habla ahora o queda rostizado" que siempre ponía—Bien, bien: Pongámonos serios—Tomó aire mientras se sentaba delante de su escritorio en una de las sillas para invitados—El día de mañana, desde las cuatro de la tarde necesitare tu apoyo en una posible redada de villanos, al principio pensé en pedir ayuda a Miruko, Kamui y Wash pero necesito menos personas para no llamar la atención y más poder de fuego . . . Sin chiste implicado—Aclaró alzando ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

—¿Y quieres que me una a una misión de patrullaje previa a una redada? Eso tomaría horas, quien sabe cuántas, además que-

—Eso pensé que dirías, así que supongo debería mencionar esto también . . . Todo apunta a que ese villano, Dabi, estará en el lugar—Solo se mencionó al sujeto de las flamas azules es que Enji desvió su atención completamente en el héroe alado.

—Te escucho—Al instante una sonrisa le surgió en los labios al héroe número dos, su misión estaba cumplida.

 _Casa Todoroki, dos horas después._

Fuyumi Todoroki no era precisamente una gran organizadora de fiestas, sin contar los cumpleaños que se hacían en la escuela donde trabajaba, su experiencia en esas celebraciones era básicamente nula por lo que planear algo para su hermano más allá de una simple cena era simplemente tarea inhumana para ella. Había conseguido grandes cantidades de alimento, todo resguardado de la inquisidora mirada de su padre en el sótano de la casa, también consiguió sillas para los invitados y mesas para los bocadillos, sorpresa suya cuando uno de los amiguitos de su hermano (Y que gusto le daba decir que tenía más amigos) llegó a preguntar si podían beber alcohol en dicha fiesta.

Como profesora su deber era decir que no, pero ella también fue una adolescente y una _pequeña_ celebración con bebidas no podía salir tan mal ¿Verdad?

Fue entonces que un mensaje de texto la sacó de sus cavilaciones, tras ver la pantalla se sorprendió por lo que este decía:

[TEXTO: Hawks]  
" _El fénix ha caído en la trampa"_

Parpadeo confundida, ¿Que significaban tales palabras clave? Aunque tras analizarlo un poco su móvil cayó al suelo . . .

Hawks lo había logrado: Endeavour no estaría para interrumpir la fiesta de su hermano . . . Y hablando de.

— . — . — . — . — . —

Shouto parpadeaba confundido ante el mensaje que recién le había enviado su hermana mayor:

" _Papa no estará en tu fiesta, tendrá vigía toda la noche_ "

Esto le causó una curiosa mezcla de emociones en el estómago, principalmente era alivio pues no tendría que soportar un embarazoso encuentro entre su padre y sus amigos, también alegría ya que, aunque estaban en mejores términos que antes, era un hecho que la relación con Endeavour no era de amoroso progenitor e hijo a este punto y sobre todo . . . Duda.

¿Debería decirle esto a los demás? Daba por hecho que de hacerlo causarían aún más desastre, ante ese freno psicológico que era una posible llegada repentina del héroe número uno, pero a su vez cabía la pregunta . . . ¿En verdad quería detener tal cosa? Es decir; el quería a sus compañeros, o más bien a sus _amigos_ y quería que se divirtieran además que no le importaba lo que su padre pensara, ese hombre le quito muchas oportunidades en la vida y llego el momento de hacerlo pagar.

[TEXTO: Shouto.  
A Chat Grupal: Fiesta de Todoroki]

" _Mi padre no estará en toda la noche"_

El texto fue leído por casi todos sus compañeros a la vez en sus diferentes habitaciones, enormes sonrisas se formaron en varios rostros mientras las ideas más locas comenzaban a revolucionar sus mentes.

[TEXTO: Shouto.  
A Chat Grupal: Fiesta de Todoroki]

" _Y siéntanse libres de invitar a quien deseen"_

Tras esto es que de pronto el nombre del chat grupal cambió repentinamente.

[Pikachu ha cambiado el nombre del chat a: Proyecto Todoroki]

[TEXTO: Pikachu.  
A Chat Grupal: Proyecto Todoroki]

" _Damas, caballeros, Mineta._

 _¡¿Están listos para la fiesta del siglo?!"_

Shouto no podía saber que en ese momento había abierto las puertas del mismísimo tártaro . . .

— . — . — . — . — . —

 _ **Capitulo corto, lo sé, lo sé.**_

 _ **Pero es que todo lo bueno viene en el próximo capítulo ¡Comienza la fiesta! Prepárense para una versión de American Pie con superpoderes, mucha violencia y lo que podría ser considerada una nominación al Grammy como mejor cover del año.**_

 _ **Pueden dejar sus intentos de linchamiento en la caja de comentarios.**_

 _ **Les ha hablado Jesus-The-Devil y les deseo . . .**_ _ **Buenas noches.**_

 _ **¬3¬**_


	3. Chapter 3

El dia de la fiesta había llegado por fin; sábado 10 de enero.

Sus cumpleaños jamas habian sido algo relevante salvo por la cena anual con su familia donde todos pedían Soba y nadie decía nada, no era algo particularmente bueno pero no se podía quejar de estar en la misma habitación que su hermano y hermana . . . Pero ahora todo era diferente; se había levantado desde temprano para ayudarla a todo pues aunque era para su cumpleaños dicha fecha era hasta el dia siguiente y no quería sentirse privilegiado al solo dejar que su hermana y hermano se encargaran de todo.

Ahora se veía de frente a un espejo, su apariencia física era algo que jamás le había importado demasiado pues no era relevante para su sueño de volverse un Pro Hero, claro que muchas personas solían decirle que era atractivo, en especial las mujeres pero no le importaba . . . Hasta esa noche.

— Mmh. . . —Se removió la corbata con incomodidad, Fuyumi le había elegido el atuendo para la noche; una elegante camisa azul oscuro, pantalón negro y una corbata de color rojo opaco para darle un toque "casual y formal a la vez" en palabras de la mujer pero él no podía sentirse cómodo con esto pues iba totalmente en contra de sus usuales formas de vestir.

—¿Pasa algo hermanito?—La repentina aparición de su hermano mayor le hizo distraerse de lo que mostraba el espejo.

—Todo bien—Respondió de forma escueta, ante esto Natsuo se acercó a él negando suavemente.

—Sabes que no puedes mentirme—En ciertas ocasiones detestaba lo bien que sus hermanos podían leer su cara de poker. Se removió un poco con incomodidad viendose al espejo una vez más.

—Natsuo, ¿Soy normal?—Pregunto al aire causando que el otro albino frunciera el entrecejo ligeramente pues ya se imaginaba por donde iba la pregunta.

—¿Porque preguntas eso? ¡Claro que eres normal!—Esto no apaciguó el malestar del menor que solo alzó una mano para acariciar la cicatriz en su rostro.

—Nunca tuve una infancia como mis amigos, nunca jugue, nunca me divertí como ellos . . . A mis 17 será mi primera fiesta, no se como debo actuar en ella pues jamás tuve una noción de lo que las personas normales hacen en una fiesta—Ahora sí que el mayor estaba furioso, pero no con el joven de Quirk dual sino con su padre por todo lo que el pobre Shouto había tenido que soportar y sobre todo lo que no había podido vivir.

—¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, no eres normal—Entonces le tomó de un hombro obligándolo a girarse para verlo a los ojos directamente, cuando se trataba del apoyo moral Fuyumi siempre era la ideal para el trabajo pero cuando hablábamos de decir las verdades a la cara nadie mejor que Natsuo—Pero eso no es malo; te quejas de no saber como tratar a tus amigos pero allí afuera hay un montón de chicos raros que te aprecian tanto como para hacer todo esto por ti y muchos más vendrán porque te aprecian Shouto. No necesitas ser normal ¡Solo necesitas ser feliz!—Estas palabras eran justo lo que él necesitaba escuchar. Terminó forjando una ligera sonrisa en labios.

—Gracias, hermano—Era impropio de Shouto el usar títulos honoríficos fuera de su familia, siendo de hecho sus hermanos los únicos en recibirlos de su parte.

—Ahora deja de lloriquear, algunos de tus amigos ya están llegando—No podía pedir un mejor hermano— . . . ¡Incluyendo esa chica guapa que Fuyumi mencionó!—Retirado sea lo dicho; quiere devolverlo.

—Natsuo . . . Tu no . . . —Suplico por lo bajo, ya le había bastado con su hermana mayor que no le quiso colgar el móvil después de que Momo visitara su hogar.

—¡Cuéntame todos los detalles pícara maquina del amor!—Y aquí vamos de nuevo . . .

Tras incómodos minutos logro explicar que Yaoyorozu era solo su amiga y nada más, lo cual llevó a Natsuo directo a depresión pensando que su hermano "No aprovechaba lo que la vida le ofrecía" entre otra tonterías que no paraba de repetir en tono bajo y exagerado. Mientras salían de la casa lograron ver como se encontraba ahora el patio de la familia: Cerca del estanque había varias mesas repletas de alimentos, bebidas carbonatadas y otros entremeses para los invitados. Más al fondo se podía ver lo que parecia ser un pequeño escenario de tres por cuatro metros hecho completamente de madera, algunos instrumentos musicales ya descansaban sobre ese escenario mientras una pequeña figura de cabellos morados se movía de un lado a otro.

—Tus amigos llegaron hace un rato, trajeron instrumentos y varias cosas mas—Escucho la calmada y alegre voz de su hermana mayor, que colocaba otra bandeja de aperitivos en la mesa preparados por ella misma.

Shouto vio como Jirou seguía trabajando en poner todo en orden, colgado del techo se encontraba Kaminari que parecía no tenerle miedo a la muerte pues estaba literalmente de cabeza colocando una serie de luces con reflectores incluidos mientras sujetaba varios tornillos en su boca.

—Increíble que pueda hacer esto por una fiesta pero no por sus clases—Murmuró el joven mitad y mitad mientras una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla, no comprendía al rubio eléctrico en lo más mínimo. Viendo a su alrededor noto como la oscuridad se apoderaba de la ciudad, ya era algo tarde y al estar cerca de que dieran las siete el cielo estaba casi sin luz.

—Con cuidado Kaminari-san—Entonces fue que la escucho, saliendo de la casa por el mismo camino que su hermana venía Yaoyorozu Momo sujetando una bandeja con varios platos de Soba fría, era el cumpleaños de Shouto ¿Esperaban que no hubiera su platillo favorito?

— . . . Yaoyorozu—Le llamo por el apellido, jamás en su vida había visto a la chica más radiante. Lejos de su uniforme vestía una fina camisa de seda completamente blanca, su cabello en el mismo peinado de siempre y solo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que por algún motivo lucían mucho más adorables que de costumbre.

—Todoroki-san—Al instante puso una sonrisa en labios, sin dudarlo verlo con ropas casuales era algo tremendamente llamativo para la chica que solo intensifica el color en sus mejillas con el natural sonrojo de su piel.

—Yo tomaré esto—Instantáneamente Fuyumi tomó la bandeja que Momo llevaba queriendo dejarle a solas con su hermanito, dejo como un flash la bandeja en una de las mesas y regreso dentro, arrastrando a Natsuo que quería quedarse a ver.

—Agradezco tu ayuda—Fue el único comentario que se le pudo ocurrir al mitad fuego. Al ver de reojo noto como Jirou se concentraba en el pequeño escenario, ademas que traia audifonos puestos, así que no les prestaba mucha atención. Kaminari por igual estaba usando audífonos y tarareaba una canción mientras . . . Espera, ¿Porque ahora le daba la espalda como si quisiera dejarles hablar solos?

—No tienes que agradecer Todoroki-san, no deseo nada más que darte la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños posible—Era imposible conocer a un ser de corazón más puro que Momo, su tono amable y devoto derretian incluso la frialdad del muchacho.

—Yo . . . —Y antes de poder seguir algo de música comenzó a resonar de fondo.

—Oh, por fin logre que funcionara el equipo de audio—Fue el _despistado_ comentario de Kyoka que volvía a lo suyo fingiendo que ellos no estaban allí.

Reproducir de background: No one like you - Scorpions.

—Oh por Dios, Kyoka-san—Escuchó como la chica delante suyo mascullaba por lo bajo, parecía que ella veía algo en esta situación que el no. Entonces una de las luces se encendió enfocandoles como si fuera un reflector en la tenue oscuridad de esa ya casi noche.

—¡Hey, logre que esto funcionara! —Kaminari fue aún menos despistado que la chica de extensiones a los oídos antes de moverse un poco para cambiar a otro reflector y seguir "trabajando" sin verlos de reojo ni nada por el estilo.

—Kaminari-san . . . —Si no los maldecía era solo por su amabilidad innata. Tras esto se fijo en el muchacho que la veía sin entender qué estaba sucediendo, o al menos así fue hasta que noto como la luz del reflector hacía brillar los ojos de su compañera de clases.

—Yaoyorozu . . . —Le llamo por lo bajo, el corazón de la mencionada dio un vuelco viendo esos ojos de colores dispares antes de tragar saliva pesadamente.

—¿Si, Todoroki-san?—Pregunto mientras el chico entreabrió sus labios, parecía iba a decir algo cuando-

—¡Y-Ouch!—Un estruendo les llamó la atención, al girarse por la sorpresa vieron como el héroe eléctrico se había caído del tejado y se dio en la cabeza, este se retorcía sujetándose el área golpeada y acariciando rapidamente.

—¡Kaminari-san!—Momo rapidamente intentó auxiliarlo pero sorpresivamente Kyoka ya estaba junto a él arrodillándose a su lado.

—No se preocupen, yo me encargo de este idiota. Yaomomo, ¿Porque no sigues trayendo los bocadillos? Todoroki-san ya se ha tardado—Comentó la chica rockera en referencia a la hermana mayor de los Todoroki, extrañamente no parecía preocupada por su amigo rubio.

—¿Estas bien, Kaminari?—Ante la pregunta de Shouto el aludido solo alzó un pulgar sin dejar de acariciarse la cabeza con la mano opuesta— . . . Bien, te ayudare, Yaoyorozu—Y tras decir esto la pareja regresó dentro de la casa. . . Solo para que Kaminari fuera pateado en la cara.

—¡Lo arruinaste idiota! —Maldijo Jirou por todo lo alto mientras retorcía su pie en la cara del muchacho que solo intentaba levantarse.

—¡No fue mi culpa, estaba resbaloso!—Intentó excusarse mientras empezaban a darse de manotazos mutuamente, parecían un par de chiquillos peleando más que un par de jovenes heroes futuros a volverse profesionales.

Mientras tanto, en diversas partes de la ciudad multiples jóvenes se encaminaban hacia el hogar de la familia Todoroki. Muchos se habían encontrado en las estaciones de tren listos para ir en manada hacia la que auguraba ser la fiesta más grande de toda su carrera como estudiantes de la U.A. por lo que nadie quería llegar tarde.

—Midoriya—Justo mientras bajaba del tren junto con su invitada americana el joven peliverde se topó con varios de sus compañeros de clase, una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—¡Tokoyami-kun, Asui-san, Shouji-kun!—Saludó efusivamente a sus compañeros mientras giraba hacia la chica que le acompañaba—Melissa-san, ellos son compañeros de mi clase—Había recogido a la chica rubia de su hotel hacia casi una hora, después abordaron el tren y encontraba agradable el toparse con sus amigos rápidamente.

—¡Buenas tardes! Soy Melissa Shield ¡Es un placer!—La efusividad de la rubia era contagiosa, lamentablemente se topó con los alumnos más serios de la clase A por lo que no obtuvo reacciones particularmente alegres o exageradas por parte de las amistades del joven peliverde.

—Es un placer, soy Asui Tsuyu—La chica anfibio fue la primera en presentarse, aun cuando la americana representaba un desafío directo para las aspiraciones románticas de su mejor amiga, Ochako, ella no podía ser descortés aunque quisiera.

—Tokoyami Fumikage. El es Mezou Shouji, no habla mucho—El joven plumífero presentó a su alto amigo que solo asintió ligeramente en señal de saludo.

—Es un placer conocerlos a todos—En serio que esa chica destilaba cortesía, claramente sería difícil encontrar motivos para disgustarse con ella.

Mientras tanto, en otra estación de trenes, una adorable jovencita apenas arribó tras la llegada de su tren. Su colorido vestido rosado la hacía ver elegante pero casual, un poco de ambos, ideal para esa noche, en brazos llevaba el regalo para su querido amigo Todoroki mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

—Buen dia para que Hatsume hiciera explotar su taller. . . —Murmuro para si misma pues no solo Deku la había dejado "plantada" sino que ahora su otro mejor amigo, Iida, se había ido a ayudar a la inventora demente que aparentemente había incendiado su taller personal o algo parecido y casi arruinado su vestido para esa noche—No importa . . . Al menos me encontraré con el resto alla—Que para su mayor desgracia al pensar que iría con sus amigos dejó a las otras chicas esperando por ella.

Sus emociones habían sido un vendaval esos días, ya no sabia que pasaba entre ella y Deku, sumados a la aparición de Melissa que no ayudó para nada y como si esto no fuera poco sus amigas no dejaban de decirle hiciera algo al respecto o lo dejara ir . . . Como si fuera tan fácil.

—¡Muevanse o mueranse!—Un grito la sacó de sus cavilaciones, parpadeo confundida pues reconoció el grito al instante.

—¿Bakugo-kun?—Pregunto mientras el aludido giraba la cabeza en su dirección, como siempre en ocasiones fuera de la escuela él vestía elegante; pantalón formal, chaleco negro, camisa roja e incluso corbata. En cuanto la vio alzó la ceja izquierda ligeramente.

—¿Que haces aqui Cara Redonda?—Preguntaba mientras pasaba la enorme caja que llevaba en brazos hacia el lado izquierdo para mayor comodidad, a la distancia se podían ver a Kirishima, Sero y Ashido caminando hacia ellos con varias cosas en brazos.

—Voy rumbo a casa de Todoroki-kun, ¿Eso es . . .?—Pregunto algo curiosa que dudaba fuesen todos regalos para el mitad albino, ante la pregunta Bakugo torció los labios de forma burlona.

—Yo llevo las bebidas especiales, no podía dejarselas a ninguno de estos idiotas—Apuntó con la mano libre detrás suyo—Mapache trae las bebidas para mezclar, Kirishima las cervezas y al idiota de cara plana le tocaron . . . Los vasos—La manera tan relajada que dijo esto le saco una carcajada a la chica que se tuvo que tapar la boca con una mano.

—¿Lo-Los vasos?—Pregunto entre risillas mientras el contrario solo pegaba un gruñido.

—Que no engañe su cara de tarado, el maldito es un tramposo—Que habían decidido quien cargaba que, salvo Katsuki que insistió en llevar las bebidas _especiales_ el mismo por no confiar en ellos, en un juego de poker más arreglado que los sorteos del mundial de fútbol.

—Me cuesta creerlo—Soltó una risa más mientras el resto del Baku-Squad ya los podia ver, salvo Kaminari que estaba en casa del cumpleañero, y se encontraban con la encantadora escena de Ochako riendo y su líder sonriendo sarcástico como solo él sabía.

—¿Que es lo que tenemos aqui . . . ? ¿Acaso es un nuevo Ship lo que veo?—Mina al instante dejó ver su lado más fangirl posible mientras a su lado Kirishima soltaba una risilla de nervios pues conocía el explosivo, sin chiste intentado, temperamento de su mejor amigo ante esos comentarios en especial cuando lo involucraban.

—Mina, ¿Porque odias a Uraraka? ¿Qué te hizo? —Como siempre Sero intento ser la voz de la razón pero al verlos desde esa media distancia si podía decirse que lucían bastante amistosos charlando uno con el otro.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Con que otra chica Bakugo tiene ese nivel de respeto?—Pregunto apuntandole al cenizo que conversaba lo más ameno posible con la chica, o bueno, se burlaba de ella pero estaba sonriendo y no gritando lo que ya era novedad—Además, ¿No han notado que Bakugo de hecho le llama por su apellido y no por un apodo? Jirou-chan y yo somos sus amigas pero nos dice Audífonos y Ojos de Mapache todo el tiempo—No se podía debatir con esa lógica.

—Aun así, ¿No piensas que es imposible? ¡Hablamos de Bakugo! El es inmune a los sentimientos y todo eso—Ante las palabras del chico lanza cinta es que la capitana del recientemente zarpado barco BakuChako negó efusivamente.

—El solo necesita el amor de la chica apropiada, ¿Quién mejor que Ochako-chan? Ella es dulce, tierna, inteligente, amable y una gran persona ¡Todo lo que Bakugo necesita!—De nuevo buenos argumentos, excepto . . .

—Aunque Bakugo está concentrado en ser el número uno, dudo que busque una relación—Ante las siempre amables palabras de Kirishima es que la rosadita negó varias veces.

—Es por eso que necesita una relación. . . El amor—Se puso la mano que no sujetaba la caja con alcohol en el pecho—¡El amor, solo te vuelve más fuerte!—Grito por lo alto ganándose miradas ajenas y de paso la de sus otros dos compañeros de clase que se giraron hacia ella.

—¿Que mierda te pasa Mapache?—Preguntó un muy extrañado Katsuki mientras la pelirrosa solo sentía vergüenza de haber sido atrapada en pleno discurso motivador.

—¡Que el amor que les tengo me vuelve super fuerte!—Ahora alzó la caja donde llevaba las bebidas en señal de "poder" mientras varias gotas de sudor le recorrían.

—. . . Loca—Fue lo unico que respondio mientras volteaba nuevamente hacia la castaña—¿Vienes con nosotros o que, Uraraka? —Pregunto de forma cortante, no era novedad con su típico tono hosco pero ella estaba acostumbrado a su trato.

—Mejor que ir sola—Respondía con un tono alegre mientras se encaminaba detrás del cenizo, al instante se acercó a Mina pues era con quien más contacto tenía del Squad—Por cierto . . . ¿No piensan que es demasiado? —Una gota de sudor la recorrió, viendo bien los chicos llevaban cajas bastante grandes . . . Y mucho alcohol mezclado con adolescentes jamás era bueno. Curiosamente todos carcajearon ante sus palabras.

—Este es el cuarto viaje Cara redonda—Estas palabras la dejaron completamente helada . . . ¡¿Qué tanto alcohol había conseguido Bakugo para esa fiesta?! ¡¿De dónde lo había sacado?!—Esta mierda será inolvidable—Alzó la mano en señal de emoción, acto que fue imitado por sus amigos al instante.

—¡Aye Sir! —Gritaba el resto del Baku-Squad mientras Uraraka comenzaba a reconsiderar si asistir a esa fiesta era o no buena idea.

 _Devuelta en la casa Todoroki._

Fuyumi Todoroki era una mujer de emociones simples.

Ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable al mentirle a su padre, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, por lo que cuando él se fue esa tarde diciendo que "Podrían ir a comer juntos en el cumpleaños de Shouto" no evitó sentirse fatal al sonreír y asentir como si nada fuese a suceder.

Tampoco evitó sentir un vuelco al corazón cuando la misma linda chica del otro día llego primero que nadie para ayudar con todo lo que necesitará para la fiesta, sin dudarlo la tal Yaoyorozu era atenta, dulce y servicial ¡Todo lo que querría en una cuñada! (Aunque Shouto insistiera que solo eran amigos)

También sintió alegría, muchos más amigos de su hermano fueron llegando y el hecho de verlo hablando . . . O en algunos casos que hablaran con él mientras Shouto solo asentía era algo que jamás pensó sucedería y eso la hacía muy feliz.

. . . Y también sintió preocupación. ¿Como no? ¡Era casi insalubre la cantidad de alcohol que habían traído! Un violento muchacho rubio junto con otros dos chicos y una chica de piel rosada habían traído caja tras caja llena de botellas que le recordaban sus años de juventud, además de múltiples paquetes de cervezas que servirían para recrear el final de la guerra civil sin problema alguno.

— Natsuo . . . ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? — Poder controlar un puñado de adolescentes entre ambos sonaba lógico, pero a ese punto la suma ya llegaba a 14 y algo le decía que aún faltaban muchos más.

— Oh vamos Fuyu, tu y yo tuvimos fiestas diez veces peores cuando éramos jóvenes ¿O es que acaso ya no lo recuerdas señorita rebelde sin causa? —Ante la remembranza del menor es que la profesora pegó un respingo colorándose hasta las orejas.

—¡Natsuo, dijiste que no hablaríamos de eso nuevamente! —Esos caóticos años eran algo que una mujer de su edad, trabajo y pasiva actitud preferían no recordar.

—¡Solo digo! ¡Deja que los chicos sean chicos! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —Y como respuesta del universo a su pregunta es que por la puerta principal entró el terror de las fiestas, bully profesional de la clase A y el héroe más agresivo registrado: Katsuki Bakugo.

—¡Ya volví extras! — Alzó la caja que llevaba consigo ganándose miradas de duda, como era de esperarse sin contar a su Squad el resto de sus compañeros era mucho más . . . Renuente a la idea de beber alcohol, en el caso de muchos sería la primera vez y esperaban no excederse—¡Y traje más bebidas! —Decía orgulloso.

—¡Y yo traje los vasos! —Sero alzó victorioso su parte de la consigna mientras detrás suyo Mina cargaba una caja y ella era cargada por Kirishima que en un hombro la llevaba a ella y en otro la caja con cervezas.

—¡Ya me siento mejor! —La chica salto alegre del agarre contrario, el pelirrojo se quedó en silencio mientras en su cabeza comenzaba a hacer matemáticas y se daba cuenta que jamás se le cansaron las piernas a la chica ¡Solo lo había usado! ¡Se sentía traicionado!

—¡Mina, eso no se hace! —Lloriqueo "El duro" mientras dejaban las cajas junto con todo lo demás que anteriormente habían traído, parecían tener alcohol para enloquecer allí.

—¡Oh vamos Eiji! Es tu deber como un hombre cuidar de una indefensa damisela—Su pose dramática y comentario acerca de sus deberes como un hombre siempre podían con el pelirrojo que solo suspiro resignado.

Lo que sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes no fue solo la cuarta ronda de alcohol por parte del cenizo, sino el hecho que este venía acompañado de la joven Ochako que seguía sorprendida lo muy entusiasmado que lucía Bakugo con la idea del cumpleaños de Todoroki, uno de sus grandes rivales.

—¿Desde cuándo Ochako-chan y Bakugo-kun son amigos? —Preguntaba Hagakure por lo bajo mientras Ojiro solo encogió los hombros sin entender del todo bien tampoco.

—No pensé que se llevaran bien después de lo ocurrido en el festival—Murmuro de vuelta el rubio mientras dejaban las bebidas junto con el resto, en ese instante es que el explosivo héroe tomo un par de latas de cerveza y pasaba una a la chica.

—Hasta el fondo Cara redonda— ¡Y ahora le invitaba la primera bebida de la noche! Muchos se sorprendieron por esto puesto que, a pesar de que el alcohol llevaba allí desde que llegaron nadie había tenido el valor aun de servirse algo.

—¿Y-Yo? ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? —La chica admito la lata entre sus dedos, estaba fría . . . ¿Cómo es que estaba fría si la habían traído en cajas?

—Y tú, Icy-Hot, ven aquí—Allí estaba la respuesta, el dueño de la casa había estado usando su lado frío para mantener las bebidas frescas y ahora caminaba hacia Bakugo con una expresión pragmática en el rostro antes que le pegaran una lata al pecho—Tómatelo todo bastardo, no te eches para atrás —Ahora la escena era aún más bizarra, Todoroki admiro la lata en sus manos pero solo encogió los hombros llevándosela a los labios.

—¡Se la bebió! —Dijeron todos a la vez, Shouto no tardó en engullir la fermentada bebida como si fuera agua sorprendiendo hasta sus hermanos.

—¡Eso Shouto, fondo, fondo! —Apoyaba Natsuo con emoción mientras Fuyumi daba por sentado que ese era su hermano menor pues tenía la misma capacidad para ingerir alcohol que todos los Todoroki. Bakugo arrugó la nariz pues no se iba a quedar atrás y engullo su propia lata en un instante, la capacidad casi inhumana del cenizo para ingerir alcohol era legendaria entre sus compañeros y no se dejaría opacar por el chico del cumpleaños.

—¡Chicos, chicos, calmados!—Kaminari intervino rápidamente, conocía esa mirada en su "líder" y sabía que si empezaba con el concurso de bebidas seguro que acabaría uno muerto por envenenamiento etílico y eso que aún no daban ni las ocho de la noche—Dejen algo para los demás ¿No creen?—Comentaba sacando una botella de vodka de entre las cajas, el resto se mostraba algo más dubitativo ante la idea pero una valiente Ochako dando un largo sorbo les inspiró algo de confianza.

—¡Agh! ¡Está muy amarga! —Se quejó sacando la lengua en un gesto infantil sacándole una carcajada al rubio.

—No encuentro el atractivo en esto . . . —Murmuró Shouto viendo la lata vacía en sus manos, el sabor era un tanto desagradable y en verdad que no le encontraba particular gusto a la sensación de ardor en su garganta.

—¡Tú necesitas vodka! —Aclaro el Kaminari mientras le ofrecía un vaso con una buena cantidad de la bebida, este solo admiro el líquido traslucido en un vaso rojizo plástico antes de beberlo de golpe, a diferencia de la cerveza este si le pego causando que tosiera de golpe pero sin derramar nada pues lo había bebido de una— ¡Woh, tranquilo tigre! — Se carcajeo el Kaminari dándole palmadas en la espalda.

— Esto . . . — Jadeo ligeramente, tomando aire como pudo — Es diferente — Musito limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

— Claro que lo es idiota, la cerveza es la mierda más básica de todas — Fue entonces que tanto Bakugo como Kaminari tomaron un par de botellas del traslucido líquido y las alzaron vertiendo cuanto pudieron en sus bocas, el mitad y mitad parpadeo un tanto sorprendido ante esto, sobre todo cuando los vio beber, Katsuki apenas y mostró reacción mientras Denki solo dio un ligero salto de emoción.

—¿Como . . . ? —No podía comprender cómo es que se lo bebían así.

— ¡Años de práctica Icy-Hot! ¡El que no tome algo se puede ir al demonio, cabeza de bloque, ven aquí! — Koda al instante pegó un salto hacia atrás negando con ambas manos pero nada podría salvarlo del monstruo que era Bakugo.

— No te sorprendas Todobroski, Baku-bro es un monstruo cuando se trata de beber — Kaminari soltó una risilla recordando las varias veces que se habían ido de juerga, siempre con el cenizo alzándose victorioso sobre todos.

— En eso tiene razón, tiene el aguante de todos combinado —Sero completo mientras él bebía calmadamente de su vaso — Incluso Kirishima y Kaminari que tienen buena resistencia no se le comparan — Y hablando del rubio este solo alzo las manos emocionado.

—¡Jirou! ¡Bebe conmigo! — Y corrió hacia ella totalmente emocionado.

— Cielos, es todo un idiota enamorado — El joven lanza cinta solo pego una carcajada mientras a su lado el mitad y mitad volvía a casi escupir su bebida, pero ahora por lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Kaminari está enamorado de Jirou? —No podía creerlo, el jamás lo noto.

—¿No lo sabías? ¡Es totalmente obvio! — El pelinegro pego una carcajada mientras agitaba la mano libre — ¿Como es que eres un alumno recomendado y no puedes notar esas cosas? — Negó con la cabeza ligeramente, muy mal el muchacho.

— . . . No lo entiendo. ¿Mi status como alumno recomendado debe hacerme bueno para detectar enamoramientos? — Él no estaba al tanto de esto, más gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas ¡Todoroki iba a hacer corto circuito!

— Mira, tu mejor dale otro trago a tu vodka y trata de no mezclar las bebidas o— Un silencio lo invadió — . . . Mejor dicho; mezcla bebidas. Vodka, cerveza, tequila, agarra todo lo que tenga nombre gracioso y bébelo junto — Que sería hilarante ver al todopoderoso Shouto Todoroki completamente ebrio sin duda alguna, siempre y cuando no tuviera un envenenamiento etílico todo saldría bien . . . ¿No?

— . . . Bueno — Oh, pobre e inocente hijo del invierno-verano.

—¡¿Que se supone que sucede aquí?! —Pero entonces sucedió lo inevitable . . . Iida llegó. El presidente de la clase entro a toda velocidad siendo seguido de una joven Hatsume que portaba un vestido bastante bonito, nuevo sin duda alguna pues sus ropas para esa noche se habían quemado en un terrible accidente que involucra a uno de sus "Bebés"—¡Compañeros! ¡¿Acaso están ingiriendo bebidas alcohólicas siendo todos nosotros menores de edad?! —No comenzaba a repartir karatazos solo porque su traje era costoso.

—¡Iida Tenya! —Kaminari al instante dejó de intentar convencer a Jirou de beber vodka con él para apuntarle al rostro a su presidente de la clase.

—¡Kaminari-kun, baja esa botella ahora mismo! —Demandó listo para soltar el golpe si es que no lo hacía.

—¡No, tu escúchame aquí! —Dio varios pasos hacia él, apuntándole con la punta de la botella—Esta es una actividad de esparcimiento entre nosotros, compañeros de la U.A. donde tú como presidente deberías de apoyarnos y buscar nuestra felicidad—Le hablaba con un tono que casi parecía estar ofendido de verse reprendido por romper las reglas.

—¡Pero esto es ilegal, somos heroes que!-

—¡Exacto! ¡Somos héroes! —Le pico el pecho con la botella para hacerle callar—Hace 2 semanas sufrimos un ataque en Navidad, ¡En Navidad hermano! ¡Y ni hablar de lo que pasó en Halloween! —Tokoyami bajo su cabeza triste recordando cómo su cumpleaños y la fiesta de día de brujas se vio arruinada por otro ataque de villanos—Aun lo sentimos Batí-pollo—Este solo asintió suavemente.

—Pe-pero-

—¡Pero nada!—Arrojó la botella hacia atrás, por suerte Sero estaba allí para atraparla—Somos héroes, sí, pero también somos jóvenes que por nuestra carrera y nuestro gran deseo de ayudar a otros no tenemos oportunidad de ser felices y sentirnos tranquilos ¿Y tú quieres quitarle a este precioso joven su fiesta?—Con ambas manos tomó a Todoroki del rostro obligando a que viera directo a Iida, el anfitrión solo parpadeo confundido—¡Mira esta carita preciosa y dime si vas a arruinarle su **primera** fiesta de cumpleaños!—Había que admitir que cuando se trataba de defender su alcohol Kaminari podía dar buenos discursos.

—Denki Kaminari, seis en matemáticas, pero diez en lecciones de vida —Murmuro Sero por lo bajo.

Iida se encontraba en una encrucijada personal, sabía que lo correcto era detener todo ese desastre antes que de hecho se volviera un desastre de proporciones bíblicas, pero ¿Qué pasaría con Todoroki? El pobre invierano estaba esperando tener su fiesta, su primera fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Y él iba a arruinarla? Eso no era ético, no era moral, no era comportamiento digno de un héroe.

—Oye Denki, creo que rompiste a Iida—Murmuró Mina mientras agitaba su mano frente al rostro del presidente de la clase que solo se mantenía congelado en su sitio, como si le hubieran confesado el secreto de la existencia.

—¡Oye, no debías romper a mi cita!—Hatsume se quejo por fin, en ese instante es que Iida volvió a moverse pero solo para verla con sorpresa/horror.

—¡¿Ci-Ci-Cita?!—Ahora si que se había roto el presi pues literalmente le salio humo por las orejas y terminó cayendo hacia atrás.

— . . . El estará bien—Mei desestimó completamente la caída del joven Tenya, seguro se levantaría luego.

—Todoroki-san, creo que deberías- ¡Todoroki-san!—Momo había intentado alcanzar al joven mitad y mitad pues le había visto beber trago tras trago de vodka pero como si esto no fuera ya suficientemente malo entonces le vio tomar un trago de whiskey . . . Directamente de la maldita botella.

—¿Hmm?—No entendía porque tanto alboroto, el solo trago el ardiente líquido sintiéndolo efervecer en su boca . . . Pero no tuvo mucho más problema con ello—¿Que sucede, Momo? —La chica al instante le quitó las dos botellas de las manos.

—No debes beber así, mucho menos . . . —Análisis de la frase en proceso. Análisis completado. Nombre propio detectado. en ejecución—Me . . . Me llamaste . . . —Parpadeo confundida, apenada sin duda alguna.

—¿Momo? Es tu nombre—Oh, joder, le estaba pegando el alcohol. El chico puso una sonrisa en labios y eso si que la extraño, además de provocar mariposas en su barriga y otras partes—Momo . . . Suena lindo cuando lo digo; Momo . . . Momo . . . —Repetía mientras ella se preguntaba qué clase de bebidas adulteradas le había dado Bakugo.

—Ne-Necesitas agua, ven conmigo—Le tomó de una mano y al instante el muchacho negó con la cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—No quiero agua—Se quejo cual puchero, entonces una explosión llamó la atención de ambos.

—¡¿A ti quien carajo te invito?!—Salvada por la Baku-campana, el violento héroe de la clase A había iniciado una confrontación verbal en el instante que vio a los chicos de la clase B, más específicamente a Monoma, aparecer.

—¡Fuimos invitados, tu simio subdesarrollado deberías aprender a respetar!—Se quejaba el Ladrón Fantasma mientras detrás suyo Kendo trataba de evitar una confrontación que acabara de muy mala manera.

—¿Simio? ¡Acabas de ganarte un viaje al hospital! —Estaba por quitarse el chaleco cuando Ochako se interpuso jalándolo con fuerza.

—¡Bakugo-kun, cálmate! ¡No puedes iniciar una pelea aquí! —La chica intentaba por todos los medios frenar el ímpetu ajeno.

—¡Suéltame cara redonda! —Iba a comenzar con más insultos cuando las cosas se pusieron, si era posible, aún más densas.

—¡Kacchan! —El mero apodo basto para saber de quién se trataba, por las enormes puertas que conectaban el patio con la calle principal venía entrando un grupo de personas encabezado por Midoriya Izuku, esto no sería particularmente malo sino fuera porque venía acompañado de una hermosa jovencita rubia que varios presentes reconocieron.

Silencio incómodo.

Ochako sintió el corazón hundirse en su pecho.

Bakugo sintió un extraño ambiente en el aire, de incomodidad ajena viniendo de la chica.

Midoriya presentía que algo andaba mal, pero no sabía que era.

Melissa era completamente oblicua de la situación.

Y a este punto hasta Monoma sabía que algo andaba mal y decidió quedarse callado, vayan ustedes a saber que tan densa era la situación.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa . . .

Momo casi arrastraba a Shouto por los pasillos, debía llevarlo a la cocina para que se lavara el rostro y bebiera algo de agua pues el chico claramente había bebido de más en muy poco tiempo.

—No debiste beber tanto sin haber comido antes, Bakugo-san me escuchara por esto—La mujercita se quejaba ante el estado del joven Todoroki, que si bien no estaba completamente fuera de sí todavía se notaba mucho más "hablador" de lo usual.

—Yaoyorozu, estoy bien. — Se quejo mientras seguía siendo llevado por ella, de solo llegar a la cocina le obligaron a sentarse en una de las barras mientras ella buscaba agua, comida o lo que fuera.

—Espero a tu hermana no le moleste que husmee un poco—Comentaba mientras revolvia varias alacenas buscando algo de pan, al hacer esto terminó dejando una . . . _Envidiable_ vista para el joven Todoroki que solo hizo la cabeza de lado preguntándose por primera vez en su vida si tal vez, solo _tal vez_ Mineta no estaba tan equivocado al decir que Momo era sexy.

—. . . ¡Maldicion! —Y de pronto, como si por arte de magia el chico volviera en si mismo, noto como su lado de fuego se había activado "espontáneamente" por lo que, al estar apoyando la mano en la mesa de la cocina, esta termino prendiéndose en segundos. Momo se giro ante la exclamación ajena y al instante uso su Quirk materializando una sabana que no tardo en usar para tratar de sofocar el fuego.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —Pregunto alterada, pero el fuego continuaba creciendo pues para la desgracia de ambos la cocina Todoroki era tradicional japonesa y por ende de madera delgada y altamente flamable. Shouto agito su cabeza, se había sentido extraño y algo mareado pero eso había pasado de golpe por lo que tomo a la chica haciéndola hacia atrás y al instante golpeo la mesa con su brazo de hielo dejando al instante el sitio completamente helado . . . Incluyendo toda la pared.

No podía creer que semejante cosa había pasado, habían sido literalmente nueve años desde la ultima vez que su Quirk de fuego se activo espontáneamente ¡No podía creerlo! Mas aun, sentía la mente fogosa y extraña unos minutos atrás pero ahora estaba como nuevo, aunque bastante aturdido. Ah si y de paso su mano estaba alrededor de la cadera de Momo a quien tenia pegada a su costado, pero eso era lo de—

—Todoroki-san . . . —El chico estaba viendo fijamente el hielo que había creado, por ende no veía que la chica estaba tan roja como la mitad de su cabello. Esto no podía ser peor.

¡Pero como siempre, si empeoro! Al instante la puerta se abrió revelando a la hermana del muchacho que venia alegre de que la conmosion ocasionada por Bakugou y Monoma se detuvo sin violencia, ahora volvia buscando mas comida y se topo con su hermano, una chica, y una pared llena de hielo.

—Fuyumi, puedo—Pero antes de poder explicarlo, la mayor camino dentro con una sonrisa fija en sus labios, como si ignorara todo lo que sucedia delante de ella. Tomo una bandeja, se dio la media vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Bueno, eso no podía ser mas vergonzoso . . .

—¡Natsuo! —La mayor arrojo la bandeja con comida corriendo a buscar al mencionado ¡Tenia que decirle que su hermanito menor ya no era virgen!

 _ **La pantalla se vuelve nublosa y de pronto volvemos al tiempo presente.**_

—¡Alto, alto, alto! —Saliendo de la enfermería se encontraban los tres jóvenes a quienes Aizawa les había dado un ultimátum sobre como terminarían sus vidas cuando todo se calmara. Dos de estos escuchaban la disparatada historia del joven eléctrico que caminaba con las manos en la nuca tras haber recuperado la conciencia—¿Estás diciendo que la fiesta ya fue y que nosotros fuimos? —Bakugou no se creía una mierda, o más bien no quería creérselo.

—Seh, fue algo épico. Ya les dije que podrán ver el video cuando volvamos porque todos nuestros teléfonos fueron confiscados pero lo tenemos en la nube—Explico mientras sonreía como si nada en el mundo hubiera pasado.

—A ver Kaminari-san, no es que desconfié de ti, pero . . . ¿Cómo sabes todos esos detalles, incluso cuando tu no estabas? —La pregunta de Midoriya tenía bastante lógica, además que no le gustaba como mencionaba ciertos aspectos de la historia como que Bakugou se juntó con Uraraka o que él tenía intenciones extrañas con Melissa.

—Es fácil, después de la fiesta vi todos los videos de las cámaras que Hatsume nos dio ¿No es obvio? Yo fui quien edito el video recopilatorio de toda la fiesta para Todobroski —Eso tenía una pizca de sentido, principalmente porque solo un fiestero como él se esforzaría tanto en algo que no era vital para la escuela, pero si para el desmadre.

—Con un carajo . . . ¿Y entonces que paso? —Parte de si no quería saber, pero Katsuki se vio obligado a preguntar.

—Oh, entonces comenzó lo que yo llamo "Las siete etapas del infierno hacia el desastre" . . . Que nombresote ¿No? —Eso definitivamente les insinuaba como acabo la noche. —La primera etapa fue . . . El Karaoke —Tono dramático que agrega dramatismo innecesario.

 **Solo para el registro.**

 **No estoy muerto. (¿?)**

 **Esto continuara . . . Maybe.**

 **Les ha hablado Jesus-The-Devil y les recuerdo:**

 _ **No lo intenten en casa.**_


End file.
